


Loving Deeper

by DawnSkull



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, smexy time here we go!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 06:00:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16948350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DawnSkull/pseuds/DawnSkull
Summary: The hidden"Chapter 21"of my bodyguard JunHwan ficBe My Sheild





	Loving Deeper

“Undress me, baby.”

Junhoe’s stomach made a flip and his pants tightened around him, a small tent already formed at his groin. He whispered a soft “as you wish” against Jinhwan’s lips before he captured those lips with his own, producing a loud, wet smack when he pulled away.

Jinhwan already had the first few buttons of his shirt undone—or rather he never buttoned them—so Junhoe ran his fingers down the soft, exposed skin of Jinhwan’s chest as he made his way to the next buttons, making Jinhwan shudder under his touch. Then, he slowly dragged his lips down Jinhwan’s torso, trailing light kisses after every button popped open.

The rough texture of his lightly chapped lips tickled Jinhwan underneath the navel. The giggle elicited made Junhoe grin. Wanting to test out an idea, Junhoe roughly nuzzled that area below the bellybutton and Jinhwan’s body shook with tinkling laughter.

“Junhoe!” Jinhwan pressed his hand on Junhoe’s head to stop him. “Stop, I’m sensitive there! It’s ticklish!”

“Sensitive, you say?” Junhoe questioned, sounding sly. In the next moment Jinhwan shuddered again, however instead of giggles, a small moan escaped his lips. He felt the cool and wet surface of Junhoe’s tongue as it circled his sensitive skin. The shivers traveled down to his groin, his cock hardening from arousal. Shortly after, Junhoe pulled away enough to push the front of Jinhwan’s button-up aside, exposing the older's middle.

Junhoe bit his lip as he took in the view of Jinhwan lying helplessly under him, panting and partially exposed, arms still clothed as his fingers barely peak through the cuffs of his sleeves. Jinhwan sported an expression of dependence mixed with lust, his cheeks flushed and lips glistening, making Junhoe feel extremely warm in the thin shirt he was wearing. In one quick move, he threw his shirt off to reveal his body; strong arms, firm pectorals and defined abs.

Jinhwan knew what the bodyguard looked like when he was shirtless, but Junhoe, right there before him, bore one of the most sinfully perfect physiques. Jinhwan reached out and ran his fingers down Junhoe’s front, letting his nails graze lightly against the skin, tracing his prominent lines. In return, Junhoe bit his lip to muffle his quiet moan.

Suddenly, a rush of insecurity flooded into Jinhwan’s mind. Based on Junhoe worries earlier, he felt like he was not as beautiful as the being that loomed above him. Jinhwan instinctively pulled his arms over his chest to cover himself.

Junhoe didn’t catch onto the worry in Jinhwan’s mind, because his eyes were set on a being so beautiful; small, delicate and flawless; naked and displayed for his taking.

“Don’t be shy, Jinanie,” Junhoe cooed softly as he gently pushed Jinhwan’s arms aside, giving way to the sight of two petite nubs. Jinhwan looked away as the heat flushed his cheeks, embarrassed, but he couldn't help but inhale sharply when Junhoe's skillful tongue swirled around his milk chocolate nipple, whimpering as Junhoe took it into his warm mouth.

“A-ah, June,” Jinhwan gasped when he felt teeth nibble on him, sucked and pulled, his other nipple rolled between rough fingers. Junhoe's tongue soothed the worn nub after the rough treatment, drawing out whimpers from the older as he arched his back, pressing his chest into Junhoe’s attentive touches.

Kissing the wet nipple before pulling away, Junhoe moved down to work on Jinhwan’s pants, pulling the waistband of the shorts to his mid-thigh, low enough to bring Jinhwan’s bulge into view, the fabric of his boxers strained in a tent. He dragged his lips and nose up Jinhwan’s inner thigh, making Jinhwan sigh shakily, and then nuzzled against Jinhwan’s hard-on.

Jinhwan moaned softly, hands making their way into Junhoe’s hair, hips grinding shamelessly against Junhoe’s face. All the embarrassment over his body from earlier was gone, lust taking over his mind. He was getting incredibly hard and while he appreciated the foreplay, a small voice in him begged to be taken, intruded and made love to. Jinhwan only translated that voice into needy moans, a little hesitant to expose how eager he actually was.

The younger of the two chuckled. “My hyung is getting impatient, hm?” He questioned with a murmur against the straining fabric. He tilted his head and bit softly into the clothed erection, Jinhwan whining desperately under him because yes, he was getting really impatient.

“Junhoe,” Jinhwan huffed and tapped the top of Junhoe's head, making Junhoe look up. Jinhwan took the chance to sit up and pull Junhoe into a sloppy kiss, all hot breath, tongue and teeth. They parted with a line of saliva connecting them.

“Pants off, now,” Jinhwan instructed. Junhoe was taken aback by the older’s sudden move to take charge, but he didn’t complain. In fact, he found serious and sexually frustrated Jinhwan extremely hot. Junhoe did as told and shed the last of his clothing off of himself including his underwear, stroking his warm length after it stayed trapped in his boxers for too long.

When Junhoe turned back, he was greeted with Jinhwan’s back facing him, the older kneeling on the bed as he slowly—sexily, Junhoe thought—pulled his boxer briefs off, uncovering plush cheeks that almost sent Junhoe’s sanity away.

Junhoe had to use every fiber in him to stop himself from pouncing onto Jinhwan and burying himself between those soft, welcoming butt cheeks. He imagined pressing himself in between, constantly slapping against them to create a rhythm of lewd sounds. It was so tempting. Junhoe’s heart beat wildly in his chest as his face flushed from his mere fantasy.

_'Keep yourself in check, Junhoe. Take care of him. Take care of him. Take care of him...'_

Instead of possibly scaring Jinhwan with an animalistic behavior, Junhoe approached slowly.

"And here I thought you couldn't get anymore cuter," Junhoe cooed as he slid his hand down Jinhwan's ass and squeezed the plump flesh. Jinhwan squeaked and turned around to pout angrily, but when his caught sight of Junhoe’s manhood, his cheeks burned bright and he started feeling _hungry_.

“Ji- Woah!” Junhoe gasped as he was pushed back against the headboard. Eyes wide with shock, he watched as the older of the two clambered onto his lap, hips meeting hips and hot members brushing against each other.

Their wet lips met again, Jinhwan moaning against the other’s moist lips when he pressed his hips closer against Junhoe. Junhoe chuckled breathlessly into the kiss, pleasantly surprised. "Eager, are we?"

"Oh shush," Jinhwan replied, his mind was too hazed in need to feel any embarrassment. He moved to tug the last article of clothing off of himself; Junhoe's shirt, but Junhoe stopped him.

"Keep it on, Jinanie. I love seeing you in my shirt no matter the occasion," Junhoe spoke huskily and winked." 

“Oh? Have I already discovered Koo Junhoe's kink?” Jinhwan whispered and smiled against Junhoe's lips before he kissed him again, never having enough of the taste. Junhoe moaned into the kiss before Jinhwan pulled away and wrapped his arms around Junhoe’s broad shoulders, starting to grind his hard member against Junhoe’s, making the younger gasp and pant as he grabbed a handful of Jinhwan’s ass, his other hand on the mattress for extra support.

“T-That’s- ahh… good,” Junhoe moaned into Jinhwan’s ear before the latter tucked his head into Junhoe’s neck, hiding his flushed face, at the same time secretly taking a peak at their rubbing shafts. The sight of Junhoe’s notably larger member leaking onto both of them, slicking up their erratic movements, made Jinhwan whimper with excitement.

“You’re so big, June-yah,” Jinhwan moaned before he bit into the skin right beneath Junhoe’s collarbone, marking it with a beautiful red patch, making Junhoe groan.

“Hey, so you can mark me all you want? T-that’s unfair!” Junhoe jokingly complained. Jinhwan giggled and ignored it as he trailed a few more marks down Junhoe’s neck, hand slipping between them to wrap around both of their lengths. He pumped lazily, eyes fleeting up to Junhoe's dark and dilated ones as Junhoe's breathing picked up.

“I-I might just cum like this, honestly,” Junhoe muttered. “But I want to… uh,” Junhoe trailed off, cheeks glowing bright.

“You want to fuck me.” Jinhwan helped, grinning when Junhoe sputtered. To say that Junhoe was surprised by Jinhwan's behavior under the influence of lust would be an understatement. Junhoe was stupefied.

Jinhwan pulled away a little which made Junhoe’s hips jerk for contact, but then the smaller male leaned back and laid himself down with his head between Junhoe’s knees, legs spread out before Junhoe.

Junhoe’s adam’s apple bobbed as he swallowed dryly, taking Jinhwan’s cock in his hand to rub his thumb right under the head, drawing a breathy moan out of Jinhwan. “You're driving me crazy, Jinanie... So hot and needy. I hope my hyung is patient enough to be prepped first,” Junhoe murmured, Jinhwan whining under his touch but he nodded nonetheless.

Since Junhoe did not want to break his back from bending down, he pulled Jinhwan’s ass up to meet his lips, licking a stripe up a soft cheek while Jinhwan was adjusting to the position he was in; a little bent and upside-down. It was weird, but Jinhwan wasn’t given much time to dwell on it when Junhoe mouthed at his ballsack and his breath hitched.

Junhoe pushed Jinhwan’s cheeks apart for excess, pecking on the small pink ring of muscles that twitched upon contact.

“Jesus, June. Don’t do t-that..,” Jinhwan squirmed when Junhoe’s tongue rimmed him, uncertain of how he felt about it, but then Junhoe pushed his tongue into Jinhwan’s tight entrance and he let out a whine. The tongue penetrated deeper, and Jinhwan couldn’t help but let his hips jerk at the wet sensation.

“Y-you’re so glad I clean often,” Jinhwan uttered between pants.

Junhoe hummed before he pulled out and reached to his drawer for lube. Jinhwan used the chance to adjust his position and then he peered up at Junhoe who was busy squeezing the slippery substance onto his fingers.

“Condom?” Junhoe asked with a smile too innocent for what his lips were saying, his actions contrasting no less as he circled a finger against Jinhwan’s entrance. Jinhwan flinched at the sudden contact with the cool gel before gritting his teeth when the digit slipped in.

"Shit," Jinhwan hissed as Junhoe began fingering him, pushing the finger knuckle-deep before pulling out again. Jinhwan clenched around Junhoe a few times before he finally relaxed, letting the younger explore his heated caverns.

Jinhwan almost forgot that he was asked a question when the second finger entered him. Junhoe scissored, stretching him out, Jinhwan's cock twitching at the sensation.

“Huh, ah- No thanks- ah. I want to- ahh- feel you in me,” Jinhwan managed between moans.

“Ah, but am I not already in you?” Junhoe teased, adding the third finger and pumping the digits into Jinhwan. He dug deep and curled his fingers, the tips brushing against a nub of nerves. Jinhwan immediately arched his back, shaking his head furiously.

“Your cock, you idiot! I want your cock!” Jinhwan said urgently, feeling his pre-cum dripping onto himself already. He didn't want it to end so soon. Jinhwan had waited too long for it.

Junhoe smirked but he didn’t comply just yet, pushing his fingers further into Jinhwan to massage his prostate, Jinhwan letting out a choked cry.

“No! Please, I need you. I can’t take this anymore. Please… Baby, please just fuck me already!” Jinhwan pleaded, the corners of his eyes stinging from desperation. It wasn’t until a tear rolled down his face that Junhoe stopped, fingers slipping out instantly and wiping against the bed spread.

“Okay, okay. Sorry hyung, let me lube up first,” Junhoe said quickly as he reached for the lube. He was just as eager, but he had to make sure Jinhwan would be alright. However, a frustrated Jinhwan declared that Junhoe was too slow when he sat up and snatched the bottle away from Junhoe’s hand.

Jinhwan forced Junhoe to lie on his back before he squeezed some of the cool gel onto Junhoe’s hard erection, making Junhoe cuss faintly under him. He then smoothed the gel over with his hand and pumped Junhoe a few times. Lifting himself to align with Junhoe, he lowered himself until Junhoe’s tip poked in. That was when he hesitated because he belatedly remembered how big Junhoe was.

Junhoe noticed Jinhwan falter and reached up to cup Jinhwan’s cheek, running his thumb over the cheekbone. “Take it slow, hyung,” Junhoe murmured softly.

Jinhwan nodded and closed his eyes, slowly taking the head of Junhoe’s cock into him. The stretch was more than what Junhoe’s fingers prepared him for, but he took a deep breath and sunk deeper onto Junhoe, another tear slipping free.

Once the head was in, it was like Jinhwan’s ass sucked Junhoe’s whole shaft in, bottoming out faster than ready for. Jinhwan cried out a moan when he felt so full, head tossed back and more tears dreading to fall.

“You okay?” Junhoe asked softly, rubbing up and down Jinhwan’s thighs to provide some comfort. Jinhwan smiled at him with glossy eyes and muttered a quiet “yeah”, placing his hands over Junhoe’s. Junhoe reacted with taking Jinhwan’s hands and intertwining fingers.

“Ready when you are,” Junhoe said just as softly as before and Jinhwan sent him another small, grateful smile before he raised his hips, moaning at the slicked friction inside of him. Rising up to the tip, he dropped back down onto Junhoe and a jolt of pleasure shot up his spine.

Just a single hit and Jinhwan knew he needed more. He began to ride Junhoe, slow and careful movements at first. His needs soon asked for more, so he picked up his pace, whines and shy moans filling the air, his own dripping cock drumming against Junhoe's stomach.

Junhoe was not sure what turned him on more; the feeling of Jinhwan’s tightness around him or the scene of Jinhwan in bliss, wearing his shirt and riding his red, pulsating dick. He could see how much it stretched the older, feeling squeezed every time Jinhwan clenched from pleasure. The sweet lustful sounds that escaped from Jinhwan’s lips told him that Jinhwan _loved it._

Junhoe knew he could not hold himself still anymore. He brought Jinhwan’s hands to rest on his chest before he held onto Jinhwan’s thighs and began thrusting upwards, meeting Jinhwan in the middle, pushing himself in deeper.

“J-Junhoe!” Jinhwan gasped between moans, legs shaking from the pleasure and work. Maybe he wasn’t all that fit at that moment, because the next thing that happened was that his arms gave in and his body collapsed onto Junhoe’s, the bigger male responding with an “oof”.

“Hyung?” Junhoe asked worriedly, arms wrapping around Jinhwan as he craned his neck to kiss the top of Jinhwan's head.

“I-I'm okay, just a little tired,” Jinhwan said as he looked at Junhoe in the eyes with a reassuring smile. He pecked Junhoe on the chin and leaned into his ear.

“I want more,” Jinhwan growled, hips wiggled to remind Junhoe where he was; deep and hot inside of him.

Junhoe moaned at the words before he let his instincts take over. Holding Jinhwan against himself as he sat up, he freed a hand so he could push himself up into a standing postion, making Jinhwan squeak. Junhoe chuckled as Jinhwan’s legs immediately wrap around him for support. He pecked Jinhwan on the cheek, carried him and pressed him up against the nearest wall to shift some of Jinhwan's weight.

“So it’s my turn now,” Junhoe whispered in his deep voice before he pulled almost all the way out of Jinhwan then slammed himself back in. Jinhwan cried at the strong force, and it was soon followed by a series of moaning Junhoe’s name as Junhoe fucked him against the wall in a steady and strong pace. Jinhwan could do nothing but grip onto Junhoe for dear life, nails digging into the skin.

“What’s wrong, Jinanie? Ahh- You’re so tight…” Junhoe murmured as he quickened his pace, slamming himself into Jinhwan, Jinhwan’s back rubbing lightly yet continuously into the wall behind him.

It may have hurt a bit, but Jinhwan secretly liked it. His fingers move to tangle in Junhoe’s hair, encouraging the younger. “F-fuck me harder, baby. I want all of you- ah- aahaa-“ Jinhwan’s words turned into incoherent babbling as Junhoe granted his wish; to fuck the older senselessly.

When Jinhwan felt like he was close, Junhoe suddenly slowed down and pulled out.

“J-June, why?” Jinhwan whined, hips pressed against Junhoe’s washboard-abs, hole twitching from the abrupt vacancy.

“Sorry, I just wanted a change of scenery,” Junhoe smirked. He carried Jinhwan back to the bed and guided the older to turn around, but before Jinhwan could crawl up into bed, Junhoe caught him in a back hug and slipped his hand between Jinhwan’s legs to fondle with his erection. Jinhwan groaned, feeling Junhoe's hard cock grinding against his ass cheeks.

“Wh- nnh,” Jinhwan tried asking, but then two of Junhoe's fingers poked the corner of Jinhwan’s lips and he instantly parted his lips and started to lick and suck on them. When the fingers slipped out, they traveled down and began toying with Jinhwan's slit. Jinhwan arched his back and cried out, automatically grinding his ass against Junhoe. "H-hurry- Need you- N-now..."

"Shh, I'm here, hyung... Hold on," Junhoe said as he peeled Jinhwan's shirt down and tugged them to Jinhwan's wrists. Instead of taking the shirt off, he used it to bind Jinhwan's wrists together behind him. Before the older could process anything, Junhoe sank back into him with a single hard thrust, making him gasp.

"Is this okay?" Junhoe asked softly, holding onto Jinhwan's makeshift binds with a single hand, his other hand on Jinhwan's hip as he rocked his hips into Jinhwan.

"S-so bondage now? My baby is so kinky," Jinhwan teased and giggled. "Yeah, the light stuff- nnh- is fine. D-don't you dare d-deny my release though."

"I won't, Jinanie... I'm not that cruel," Junhoe chuckled lightly before bending over for a better angle, kissing Jinhwan's shoulder, and then ramming his hips into Jinhwan's deserving hole.

Jinhwan screamed a moan when he felt Junhoe’s length touch his prostate, just like how his fingers touched before. With every rock of Junhoe’s hips, he kept angling himself to hit that spot again, grazing the little nub, making Jinhwan’s knees shake as he supported himself on his elbows.

Jinhwan’s moaning became louder and higher in pitch, eyes blurring over with tears.

“Egh,” Junhoe grunted as he felt his legs were strained. If he kept that up, he would definitely pull a muscle, so he gripped hard on Jinhwan’s hips and lifted Jinhwan’s bottom half up higher, Jinhwan’s feet lifting off the floor.

Jinhwan made a small confused noise, but then it dissolved into moans once more when Junhoe increased his pace again, driving his cock frantically into Jinhwan. Jinhwan balled his fists into the bed sheets, moans muffled as his tears wet the fabric. Nearly reaching the peak, Junhoe suddenly stopped again, reluctantly pulling out.

“What is it now?” Jinhwan cried as he looked over his shoulder, hips rocking against the mattress for friction.

“I want to see your face,” was all that Junhoe said before Jinhwan's binds were discarded and he was lifted up again, and then carefully tossed onto the bed with his back against the mattress. Junhoe clambered after him, leaning down to once again kiss Jinhwan, and Jinhwan hummed appreciatively onto his lips. "'Till the end?"

"Till the end." Junhoe pulled Jinhwan’s legs up as the kiss proceeded, almost folding Jinhwan in half. He aligned himself and pushed into Jinhwan again, immediately taking a fast pace and pummeling into Jinhwan, lips broken by pleasured moans. The bed creaked with the intensity of the love making, moans of names and pleasure bouncing off the walls freely. Junhoe wasn’t going to apologize to his neighbors for anything.

Jinhwan was in cloud nine as he took everything Junhoe gave him, along with his cock sandwiched and rubbed between two bodies. Junhoe was already approaching his peak again, knowing Jinhwan was close too.

“J-Ju-ne, ah- ah- I’m gonna- fuck- cum!” Jinhwan warned only seconds before he shuddered, back arching as a milky fluid streaked across his and Junhoe’s chests and stomach. His muscles clenched tightly around Junhoe, and Junhoe was ready to shoot his own load.

“W-where, h-hyung?” Junhoe asked, not bothering for full sentences, so he relied on whether Jinhwan understood him or not. It was difficult because all Jinhwan could see was white and all he could hear was a buzz.

Somehow, he managed to catch Junhoe’s words though. “Not inside… C’mere…”

With a groan, Junhoe unsheathed himself and scooted up to where Jinhwan beckoned him to, Jinhwan propping himself up on his elbows to flip himself over.

Jinhwan took Junhoe's painfully hard cock in his hand and stroked it a few times, wiping most of the lube off and letting his mouth fall open.

“In here. Fuck my mouth,” Jinhwan offered and Junhoe spilled a little, not expecting Jinhwan to be so direct, before he shoved his length into Jinhwan’s mouth. The big meat barely fit, stuffing Jinhwan’s mouth just as much as his other end was stuffed.

Jinhwan struggled to breathe at first but when he adjusted, he tested the waters by bobbing his head once. Junhoe waited until he was given the green light, and soon enough he began thrusting into the wet caverns of Jinhwan’s mouth.

Jinhwan gagged a few times when Junhoe hit the back of his throat, swallowing around Junhoe when he felt fluid leak out. A few more thrusts before Junhoe’s hips stuttered, cum spilling into Jinhwan throat. Jinhwan took it like a champ, swallowing everything except some that leaked out the corners of his lips. He made sure to milk Junhoe out until he was dry.

When Junhoe pulled out, he immediately wrapped his arms around Jinhwan before the both of them collapsed onto the soiled bed, breathing heavily, covered in sweat and seed. There was a long silence as they tried to collect themselves post-high.

“Hyung, you good?” Junhoe asked, looking down at the man snuggled up against him. Jinhwan tilted his head up and his face was a mess, so Junhoe reached over and wiped the bits of fluid off Jinhwan’s face with his hand.

“Yunhyeong’s gonna kill me,” Jinhwan whispered, voice slightly hoarse. “But I’m good. That was… amazing. I don’t think I’ll be able to practice dancing tomorrow, though. I just hope I won’t be bedridden,” he said with a smirk and Junhoe chuckled sheepishly.

“Should I… tone down next time?” Junhoe asked, genuinely curious to know if that would be better for Jinhwan. Jinhwan on the other hand perked up at the mention of “next time”.

“Never. When I say I want you, that means I want all of you,” Jinhwan said, eyes soft but serious still as they locked with Junhoe’s.

Junhoe smiled and ran his fingers through Jinhwan’s sweaty hair.

“Then from now on, it’s gonna be all of me.”

Lips interlocked again, this time gentle and reassuring, hand on the side of the face and eyes fluttering closed. Ultimately, the kiss was bitter, but it became sweeter as they stayed longer and moved slow, tasting love as a whole.


End file.
